


Imperativ

by LittleSammy



Category: Held der Gladiatoren (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galenus' Geschichte - was hat ihn zu dem gemacht, der er ist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperativ

Massilia, 71 n. Chr.

 

 

Sein Atem ging schneller, flacher, während er den Mann verfolgte. Die dunklen Gänge der Schule, von dem Flackern weniger Fackeln erhellt, tanzten vor seinen Augen und schienen sich wie das Innere einer riesigen Schlange immer mehr zu verengen, je näher er seinem Ziel kam. Er konzentrierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die harten Schultern des Gladiators vor sich und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen stetig.

 

Er kannte diese Schultern gut, wußte genau, wie sie sich im Kampf bewegten, wußte, wo die angespannten Stellen zu finden waren und wo die schwachen. Lange genug hatte er schon mit ihm die Schwerter gekreuzt.

 

Seine Hände zuckten unruhig, und er ballte sie zu Fäusten. Nicht hier, noch nicht. Nur ein wenig weiter noch. Er würde es schaffen, würde sich beherrschen, bis sie bei den Unterkünften waren. Dort würde es keinen interessieren, wenn er über ihn herfiel.

 

Der Gedanke ließ den Sklaven aufstöhnen, und er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, mußte es jetzt tun, jetzt sofort! Er sprang vor, packte den Gladiator und drängte ihn zur Seite, in eine dunkle Nische. Seine Finger umklammerten das harte Fleisch des Mannes, die starken Handgelenke, die sich unter seinem Griff im Reflex anspannten und versuchten, den Angreifer abzuwehren. Schweißnasse Haut war unter seiner, Sand, der sich zwischen ihnen rieb und wie feine Nadeln in seine Brust stach. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Blut, der noch immer an ihrer beider Haut klebte und ihn rasend machte.

 

Der Mann stöhnte auf, als der schwere Körper gegen seinen prallte und ihn gegen die Wand stieß. Einen Herzschlag lang kämpfte er. Dann erkannte er den Sklaven und lachte heiser, während Lippen seinen Hals küßten und ein muskulöser Schenkel sich zwischen seine eigenen schob.

 

»Galenus, Galenus,« schalt er rauh und preßte sich doch gleichzeitig enger an den starken Körper, der ihn bedrängte. »Wie kann man nur so gierig sein!«

 

Galenus küßte ihn hart auf die Lippen, und für einen Moment bestand seine einzige Antwort in den Lauten seines schweren Atems. Schließlich lehnte er sich zurück, eine Hand im blonden Haar seines Lehrmeisters vergraben, die andere auf Wanderschaft den harten Körper hinab. »Nur bei dir, mein schöner Lucca.«

 

Lucca mit der gebrochenen Nase und der Narbe quer über das Kinn lachte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. »Du brauchst neue Augen, Galenus. Deine scheinen nicht mehr recht zu sehen.«

 

Schweigend strich Galenus mit dem Daumen Luccas Wange entlang. Er kannte jede Einzelheit dieses Gesichtes, würde es selbst mit geschlossenen Augen jederzeit erkennen. Er atmete tief ein, und ehe er es verhindern konnte, waren die Worte aus seinem Mund. »Bei dir habe ich schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, mit den Augen zu sehen.«

 

Lucca lachte und küßte ihn, sanfter diesmal, nicht ganz so dringlich. »Schmeichler.« Er schlang einen Arm um Galenus' Schultern und zog ihn mit sich. »Komm, mein Freund. Wir haben noch Arbeit vor uns.«

 

* * * * *

 

Massilia hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, seit Palaestrio zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war. Vielleicht buhlte man noch ein wenig mehr den römischen Moden hinterher, und vielleicht waren ein paar Leute mehr in den Straßen unterwegs, doch hinter den Fassaden war es immer noch die Stadt, die er als junger Mann gekannt hatte.

 

Und auch Colianus Gallo war immer noch der gleiche habgierige Kerl, der schmeichelnd und mit Lügen versuchte, sich um seine Wettschulden zu drücken. Mit einem schiefen, falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen redete er jetzt auf Palaestrio ein, während seine Hände nervöse Bahnen beschrieben. Mit jedem Satz wurden seine Gesten ein wenig unachtsamer, fahriger, bis seine Armreifen an den dürren Armen klirrten. Palaestrio schmunzelte, nickte hin und wieder gelassen, stimmte Gallo zu, während der von der schlechten Wirtschaft sprach und den vielen Gladiatoren, die in den letzten Wochen ihre Kämpfe verloren und ihn damit ein Vermögen gekostet hatten.

 

Er kannte alle diese Ausreden, hatte die meisten davon selber schon auf den Lippen gehabt, wenn er seinen Geldgebern hatte Rechenschaft ablegen müssen. Colianus ging es weit besser als er behauptete, dessen war Palaestrio sicher, und so hatte er auch keinerlei Gewissensbisse, seinen alten Freund recht rüde darauf hinzuweisen, daß er nur gekommen war, um seine Schulden einzutreiben.

 

Colianus seufzte schwer, suchte offenkundig nach einer Lüge, die Palaestrios Herz erweicht hätte, und fand keine. Sie kannten sich zu lange und zu gut. Schließlich gab er sich geschlagen und nickte langsam. »Nun gut. Wir haben Neulinge bekommen, die sollen gleich ihre erste Übungsstunde bekommen. Du kannst dir dabei einen aussuchen.«

 

* * * * *

 

Während Lucca den Sklaven, aus denen einmal Kämpfer werden sollten, die Ansprache hielt, bereitete Galenus die Übungswaffen vor. Viele Male hatte er Lucca schon dabei zugehört, wie der den Neulingen klarmachte, was ihre Pflichten waren, und wie er ihnen von Ehre und Tapferkeit erzählte. Manche verstanden es nicht und dachten nur an die Strafen und die Anstrengungen, die ihnen bevorstanden. Andere machten große Worte und waren dann doch die ersten, die in der Arena fielen.

 

Auch Galenus selbst hatte einmal dort gestanden und den Ausbilder mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewußt, daß auch er nur ein Sklave unter Sklaven war, doch das hatte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Er hatte Angst gehabt, hatte sie auch heute noch vor jedem Kampf, obwohl er besser war als die meisten von ihnen. Manchmal sogar besser als Lucca selbst.

 

Galenus starrte auf das hölzerne Übungsschwert in seiner Hand. Es schien noch schwerer zu wiegen als sonst. Seine Hand schloß sich fest um den Griff, und während er es versuchsweise schwang, wünschte er sich so sehr, frei zu sein, es nie wieder anfassen zu müssen. Er würde alles dafür geben. Aber solange er nur ein Sklave war, besaß er ja nichts, was er für seine Freiheit opfern konnte.

 

»Galenus! Zeig ihnen, wie es geht!«

 

Luccas Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er stellte sich mit dem Schwert vor den Neuankömmlingen auf. Langsam führte er ihnen die Grundpositionen des Schwertkampfes vor, wie er es schon Hunderte von Malen getan hatte, während der Fechtmeister durch die Reihen ging und dabei die Haltung der Kämpfer korrigierte.

 

Immer wieder arbeitete Galenus sich durch den gleichen Bewegungsablauf, schlafwandlerisch sicher durch viele Jahre der Übung. Seine Blicke folgten währenddessen Lucca, und der schien es zu spüren, wandte hin und wieder den Kopf und sah Galenus direkt an, lächelte manchmal auch flüchtig, ehe er sich wieder den Schülern zuwandte. Schließlich gab er Galenus ein Zeichen, und der legte die Übungswaffe beiseite und schritt jetzt ebenfalls die Reihen der Neulinge ab. Hier hob er einen Arm höher, dort schlug er einem Gallier gegen den Bauch, damit der sich gerade hielt. Währenddessen fühlte er noch immer Luccas Blicke, die ihn begleiteten. Fast schien es, als sei der Magister heute nicht ganz bei der Sache...

 

Der nächste Sklave, den er berührte, zuckte zusammen, als Galenus' kräftige Hand nahezu besitzergreifend auf seine Schulter fiel und dann langsam, langsam seinen Arm hinabstrich.

 

»Gerade ausstrecken,« murmelte Galenus und ging weiter, ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die mächtige Brust eines Germanen wandern. »Gute Muskeln, mein Freund. Jetzt mußt du nur noch lernen, sie auch richtig einzusetzen.«

 

Luccas Blick verließ ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr, und Galenus sah ihn unter halb gesenkten Augenlidern an, während er einem anderen Neuling über den Nacken strich. Lucca leckte sich mit geweiteten Augen die Lippen, und Galenus' Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Lächeln, von dem er wußte, daß es seinen Liebhaber rasend machen konnte.

 

Er kannte sein Publikum, und er wußte, was es sehen wollte. Schließlich war es ihm verfallen, und er war der Held dieser Spiele.

 

* * * * *

 

Palaestrios Blicke folgten dem Dunkelhaarigen, der sofort sein Interesse geweckt hatte, kaum daß er den Platz betreten hatte. Er bewegte sich ein wenig wie ein wildes Tier. Sein Feuer überschattete die anderen Gladiatoren und ließ sie farblos und nichtssagend wirken, und ehe er es richtig bemerkte, ja ehe er überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte, sich umzuschauen, war die Entscheidung für Palaestrio bereits unabänderlich.

 

Neben ihm wurde Colianus sichtlich unruhig und wies ihn immer hektischer auf die Vorzüge dieses oder jenes Gladiatoren hin. Palaestrio jedoch nickte nur abwesend, ohne die gepriesenen Männer überhaupt anzusehen.

 

»Wie heißt der da?« fragte er schließlich und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn.

 

»Galenus. Aber Palaestrio, hör zu, der ist nichts für dich, der ist schon zu alt...«

 

»Ich will ihn,« stellte Palaestrio leise fest, ohne auf Colianus' Worte zu reagieren. »In ihm ist Feuer und Leidenschaft. Der Junge weiß, wie man mit Männern umgeht.« _Wie man sie liebt. _Er beugte sich vor und stützte sich auf die Brüstung des Balkons, von dem sie auf den Übungsplatz hinabschauten. Seine Hände kneteten die eisernen Stäbe des Geländers, doch Palaestrio merkte es nicht einmal, so sehr war er in seinen Gedanken versunken. »Er ist der einzige in diesem Haufen, der wirklich weiß, was er tut. Gib ihn mir, und deine Wettschulden sind vergessen.«

 

Colianus schwieg lange, schweratmend, ehe er gepreßt erwiderte: »Du weißt, daß er das beste Pferd in meinem Stall ist. Ich kann ihn dir nicht einfach so geben.«

 

Palaestrio wandte den Kopf und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. »Aber das war unsere Wette, alter Freund.«

 

»Nicht ihn.«

 

»Es waren keine Bedingungen an deinen Einsatz geknüpft, Colianus. Einer deiner Gladiatoren - ganz gleich, welchen ich mir aussuche.«

 

Wieder schwieg Colianus, lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Brüstung und starrte auf die in der gleißenden Mittagssonne schwitzenden Kämpfer herab. »Wie wäre es mit einer neuen Wette... alter Freund?« fragte er schließlich. Seine Hände zitterten.

 

* * * * *

 

Die Hände seines Liebhabers waren narbig und rauh auf seiner Haut, als sie ihn in die Laken preßten. Galenus zerrte ungelenk an Luccas Kleidung, wollte sie ihm vom Körper reißen, doch Lucca ignorierte die nahezu jugendliche Ungeduld seines Liebsten. Er nahm sich Zeit dabei, Galenus zu berühren, strich hier über seine Brust, streifte dort seinen Schenkel. Eine flüchtige Liebkosung von Lippen, die Galenus' Hals streiften, dann wieder schwielige Hände, die seine eigenen gefangen hielten.

 

Galenus keuchte, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, und schließlich biß er sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu fluchen oder gar zu betteln. Lucca liebte es, mit ihm zu spielen, liebte es, ihn erst an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben, ehe er ihm Erleichterung verschaffte. Und Lucca war jemand, der nicht nur beim Umgang mit den Waffen wußte, was er tat.

 

Noch immer hielt Lucca seine Handgelenke in festem Griff, während sein Mund über Galenus' Brust glitt, seine Zähne ihre Spuren hinterließen, und jetzt fluchte er doch, bäumte sich auf, rieb sich an dem harten Körper über ihm, schamlos, wollüstig. Und Lucca gab endlich seine Hände frei. Preßte ihn so hart an sich, als wolle er ihre Körper zu einem verschmelzen.

 

Später, viel später, als Galenus nicht mehr anders konnte als betteln, nahm Lucca ihn hart, und es raubte ihm den letzten Rest seines Verstandes, stieß ihn über die Klippe, machte ihn für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks blind für alles andere, selbst für die Gitter vor seinem Fenster.

 

* * * * *

 

Palaestrio schmunzelte, als er nach einigem Suchen den dunkelhaarigen Gladiator im Quartier und in den Armen des Ausbilders wiederfand. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn also nicht getrogen.

 

Er räusperte sich, und der Gladiator - wie hatte Colianus ihn genannt? Galenus? - öffnete die Augen.

 

»Was kann ich für Euch tun, Herr? Seid Ihr vom Weg abgekommen?«

 

»Nein, nein, mein lieber Galenus,« winkte Palaestrio ab und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich das Gesicht des Gladiators, eben noch entspannt und weich nach den Vergnügungen des Abends, zu einer sorgsam nichtssagenden Maske verschloß. Wieder lächelte Palaestrio. Ein Mann, den er wahrhaft gebrauchen konnte. »Ich bin hier, um dir ein Angebot zu machen.«

 

Galenus starrte ihn schweigend an, drehte dann den Kopf zu seinem Bettgefährten, dessen Brust sich im gleichmäßigen Atem des tiefen Schlafes hob. Ruhig löste Galenus den Arm, der um seine Hüfte lag, und machte sich aus der Umarmung frei. Dann stand er auf und bedeutete Palaestrio, ihn aus der Wohnzelle hinaus zu begleiten.

 

Kaum hatte er den Vorhang, der den Eingang verhüllte, hinter sich zugezogen, wandte er sich wieder zu Palaestrio und fragte: »Was für ein Angebot kann ein Herr wie Ihr einem Sklaven machen?«

 

Seine Stimme war ruhig und kontrolliert, was Palaestrio nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, daß der Mann alarmiert war. Und doch hatte er nicht einmal eine Tunika übergeworfen, bevor er mit ihm redete. Interessant. In diesem Sklaven steckte ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen.

 

»Nun, eigentlich ist es eine Sache, die schon beschlossen wurde, ohne daß du etwas daran ändern kannst,« begann er bedächtig, wobei er sich um ein Lächeln bemühte, das nicht übertrieben wirken sollte. Galenus schien kein Mann zu sein, den man mit Schmeicheleien gewinnen konnte. »Aber ich finde es nur gerecht, wenn du vorher erfährst, um was es dabei für dich geht.«

 

Jetzt hatte er die Neugier des Mannes geweckt, er sah es an der Art, wie die dunklen Augen plötzlich funkelten. »Colianus schuldet mir noch etwas, und um diese Schuld zu begleichen, ist meine Wahl auf dich gefallen. Also wird er dich bei den Oktoberspielen gegen den stärksten Gladiator kämpfen lassen, den er aufbieten kann. Gewinnst du diesen Kampf, wirst du mit mir nach Augusta Treverorum, in meine Schule, gehen.«

 

Galenus antwortete nicht sofort darauf, sah ihn nur mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn an und warf dann einen schnellen Blick zu der Wohnzelle hinter seinem Rücken. »Weshalb ist das für einen Sklaven wissenswert, der dort so mutig wie hier kämpfen wird?« fragte er schließlich zögerlich.

 

Palaestrio lachte, zeigte jetzt das breite, gewinnende Grinsen, mit dem er schon die knauserigsten Römer dazu bewegt hatte, in ihre Börse zu greifen. »Ah, aber du mißverstehst mich, Galenus,« sagte er leise. »Ich will dich nicht als Gladiator, sondern als Ausbilder. Du sollst meine Männer erst zu Gladiatoren machen.« Er neigte sich vertraulich zu Galenus, der ihn jetzt mit prüfendem Blick ansah, und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger in einer wissenden Geste an die Nase. »Natürlich ist dein Sieg auch an einen Vertrag mit meiner Schule geknüpft, sonst gibt es kein Geschäft. Es soll ja auch etwas für mich dabei herausspringen.«

 

Er konnte dabei zusehen, wie die Erkenntnis dessen, was er gerade gesagt hatte, Galenus' Gesicht in ein offenes Buch verwandelte.

 

»Ver...trag?« wiederholte der Sklave langsam. »Aber ein Vertrag ist nur für Freie...«

 

»Jetzt hast du es!« grinste Palaestrio, amüsiert von der fast kindlichen Verwunderung in Galenus' Blick. Genauso schnell wurde er jedoch wieder ernst. »Ich sagte ja, du solltest vorher wissen, was für dich auf dem Spiel steht. Ein Kampf, Galenus, ein einziger Kampf auf Leben und Tod, der alles entscheiden wird. Gewinnst du ihn, wirst du diese Schule als freier Mann verlassen.« Er zwinkerte Galenus zu. »Trainiere gut, mein Freund.«

 

* * * * *

 

Luccas Gesicht lag im Halbschatten, als Galenus zurück in den Wohnraum trat. Trotzdem spürte er, wie er es immer tat, daß sein Liebhaber ihn beobachtete.

 

»Gallo wird dich niemals gehen lassen.«

 

»Es ist doch schon beschlossene Sache. Ich kann nichts daran ändern.«

 

»Ich weiß, was er gesagt hat. Trotzdem wirst du diese Schule nie verlassen, nicht solange Gallo irgend etwas dagegen tun kann.« Lucca wandte den Kopf und sah ihn jetzt direkt an. »Selbst wenn er dich gegen Bären und Tiger oder gegen fünf Spartaner gleichzeitig antreten lassen muß, er wird nicht zulassen, daß du diesen Kampf gewinnst, das kannst du mir glauben.«

 

Galenus ging zu dem Bett, auf dem Lucca hockte, und kniete sich davor. Die Hände auf Luccas Knien, schaute er ihn eindringlich an. »Dann mußt du mir helfen,« bat er. »Wenn ich mit dir übe, kann mich nichts mehr aufhalten, das weiß ich.«

 

Seine Worte ließen Lucca tief einatmen. Er hob eine Hand und fuhr durch Galenus' Haar, das noch ganz zerwühlt war. »Ist es so wichtig für dich, von hier wegzugehen?« Er stockte, dann: »Von mir?«

 

Erschüttert sah Galenus ihn an. »Wie kannst du das fragen? Du weißt genau, daß du das einzige bist, was mich hier noch bei Verstand hält. Du bist mein Licht.« Er zitterte, lehnte sich gegen Lucca, und für einen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Gesichter. »Aber es geht hier doch nicht einfach darum, daß ich weggehen will - es geht um meine Freiheit.« Das Wort kam als leidenschaftlicher Ausbruch über seine Lippen, und als Lucca ihn nur weiter unbewegt ansah, runzelte er die Stirn. »Sehnst du dich denn niemals danach?«

 

Lucca zuckte die Schultern. »Es geht mir nicht schlecht. Gutes Essen, mein Herr behandelt mich anständig, und ich habe seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr in der Arena stehen müssen. Ich überlebe, Galenus.« Abwesend strich er über Galenus' starke Schultern, über das Brandmal, das ihn als Sklaven kennzeichnete. Das gleiche Zeichen, das er auch auf seinen eigenen Armen trug. Er sah Galenus an, und in seinem Blick lag jetzt eine seltsame Dringlichkeit. »Ich liebe mein Leben über alles. Es gibt schlimmere Arten, es zu führen.«

 

Galenus sprang auf und wich zurück. Er starrte seinen Geliebten an, als hätte er ihn nie zuvor gesehen. Schock weitete seine Augen, und er suchte nach Worten, die nicht kommen wollten - Worte für einen Löwen, der gelernt hatte, seinen Käfig zu schätzen.

 

Vielleicht war es gut, daß in diesem Moment ein Bote den Raum betrat, der ihm eine Nachricht seines Herrn ins Ohr wisperte. Galenus nickte knapp, und der Mann verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

 

»Gallo will mich sehen.« Er sah Lucca an, der seinen wütenden Blick niedergeschlagen erwiderte. »Frage mich noch einmal, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne, mein eigener Herr zu sein. Herr meiner Gefühle.«

 

Schweigend zog er sich an, und nur seine harschen, schnellen Bewegungen sprachen noch von seinem Ärger.

 

* * * * *

 

Colianus hatte lange mit sich gerungen, ob er seinem Bedürfnis nachgeben sollte, doch letztendlich konnte er nicht anders. Er mußte den Sklaven sehen, mußte ihn berühren. Sich vergewissern, daß er noch sein war, daß Palaestrio ihn ihm noch nicht genommen hatte. Als der Sklave dann endlich in seinem Zimmer stand, atmete Colianus auf, und die grauenhafte Anspannung schwand ein wenig.

 

»Wein?« fragte er und ging zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem bereits zwei Becher warteten.

 

Galenus schüttelte stumm den Kopf, senkte ihn dann. Es sollte ergeben scheinen, doch Colianus wußte genau, daß er das nur tat, um seine Gefühle zu verbergen, diesen unbändigen Zorn, der ihn zerfraß und der doch gerade das war, was Colianus so sehr an ihm reizte.

 

»Wie wollt Ihr mich, Herr?« fragte er schließlich leise, und Colianus gab vor, darüber nachzusinnen, ehe er antwortete.

 

»Auf deinen Knien.«

 

Er bemerkte das Zittern, das bei den Worten durch den Körper seines Sklaven lief, und es ließ sein Verlangen fast schmerzhaft anschwellen. Schwer atmend sah er Galenus dabei zu, wie der aus seiner abgewetzten Tunika schlüpfte, den groben Stoff sorgfältig faltete und sich dann vor Colianus kniete, nackt, seine Haut im Fackelschein glänzend.

 

Galenus' Hände zitterten, als er die Kleidung seines Herrn entfernte, und Colianus liebte es, wurde bald wahnsinnig bei der brennenden Abscheu, die sein Sklave fühlte, die er ihm aber nie bewußt zeigen würde. Das war es, was er brauchte, was er nie verlieren durfte.

 

Seine Finger fuhren in Galenus' dichtes Haar und zerrten daran, drängten die heißen, widerstrebenden Lippen auf seinen eigenen Körper, während er nach einer Lösung suchte. Und dann, als er den Sklaven nahm, wußte er plötzlich, was er tun würde, wurde ihm klar, daß es einen gab, den Galenus nie verletzen würde, gegen den er nicht in seiner vollen Stärke kämpfen würde. Und wenn er dann erst besiegt war und am Boden lag und auch Palaestrio verloren hätte und ihn nie nie nie bekommen würde, dann würde er Galenus gnädig verschonen, und er hätte gewonnen, er würde ihn in alle Ewigkeit besitzen, so wie jetzt... jetzt...

 

Während sein Geist allmählich wieder klarer wurde und Galenus sich schweigend und zornbebend anzog, lächelte Colianus, zufrieden wie eine satte Katze. Er würde es niemals zulassen, daß Palaestrio ihn des Feuers beraubte, das ihn an kalten Tagen wärmte.

 

* * * * *

 

Galenus nahm noch eine weitere Kelle Wasser und goß sie über seinen Rücken. Er zitterte, atmete schwer durch die Nase. Preßte die Kiefer fest zusammen, bis es schmerzte. Die rauhe Seife hatte seine Haut inzwischen beinahe wund gescheuert, und doch konnte alles Wasser dieser Welt nicht den Gestank fortwaschen, der an ihm klebte.

 

»Galenus?«

 

Luccas Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Eine Hand berührte seine Schulter, leicht, strich dann über seinen Rücken.

 

»Es tut mir leid.«

 

Galenus fuhr mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen herum, griff dann mit einer Hand nach Luccas Nacken und zog seinen Geliebten nahe an sich heran. »Ich kann das nicht mehr. Du weißt, daß ich diese Gelegenheit ergreifen muß. Daß ich hier raus muß.« Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Luccas und schloß die Augen. »Auch wenn das bedeutet, daß ich dich verlieren werde.«

 

Der Andere atmete tief durch. »Ich weiß es.«

 

Galenus sah auf, sein Gesicht noch immer ganz nah, und in seinen Augen loderte Feuer. »Ich habe noch drei Wochen, in denen ich trainieren kann. Ich muß stärker werden. Stark genug, daß ich alles besiegen kann, was Colianus mir entgegenstellt. Ich muß diesen einen Kampf für mich entscheiden.« Er hielt den Atem an. Seine Hand strich langsam über Luccas Nacken, grub sich dann in sein Haar auf der Suche nach Halt. »Wirst du mir dabei helfen?«

 

Lange starrte Lucca ihn schweigend an und hielt seinem Blick stand. Dann schloß er die Augen. »Natürlich, mein Licht,« sagte er und zog Galenus an sich.

 

* * * * *

 

Immer, wenn Galenus und sein Schwertmeister sich jetzt erbarmungslos in der Waffenkunst übten, war Colianus amüsiert. Er fühlte dann regelrecht, wie sein Gesicht sich zu einem verschlagenen Grinsen verzog. Längst hätte er diese Übungen bis in die späten Abendstunden hinein unterbinden sollen, natürlich. Doch wem schadete es, wenn die zwei ihre Fähigkeiten noch steigerten, wenn es Galenus letzten Endes doch nicht übers Herz bringen würde?

 

Sollten sie doch heimlich üben. Es würde aus Galenus' Niederlage nur ein noch größeres Spektakel machen.

 

* * * * *

 

Die Sonne brannte in Galenus' Nacken, als er durch die Arena schritt. Der Sand, blutig von den Vorkämpfen, war heiß unter seinen Sohlen. Er war das Hauptereignis, der beste Kampf zum Ende der Spiele, und wäre es diesmal nicht so ernst für ihn, hätte er beinahe Stolz empfunden.

 

Seine Muskeln spannten sich in unruhiger Erwartung dessen, was ihm gegenübertreten würde. Das Schwert lag sicher in seiner Hand. Er wußte, daß er gewinnen konnte, was immer Gallo auch zu ihm in die Arena schicken würde. Es war sein Tag, und er würde diesen Ort als freier Mann wieder verlassen, so oder so.

 

Er warf einen schnellen Blick zur Tribüne, auf der Colianus mit seinem Besucher saß. Palaestrio nickte ihm zu, und Galenus neigte den Kopf zur Begrüßung. Ja, er hatte ein gutes Gefühl.

 

»Ein Kampf bis zum Tode!« rief der Sprecher, und die Menge auf den Rängen hing an seinen Lippen, ungewöhnlich ruhig. »Nur einer von zwei Männern wird dieses Theater lebend wieder verlassen! Und beide Kämpfer sind die besten, die die Arena in vielen Jahren gesehen hat!«

 

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, ein tiefes Atemholen, das Galenus verriet, daß sein Gegner die Arena betreten haben mußte. Langsam wandte er sich um, begegnete seinem Schicksal.

 

Ein kräftig gebauter Kerl mit sonnenbrauner Haut stand ihm gegenüber, die Muskeln eingeölt, damit sich das Licht darauf spiegelte. Schwert und Schild glichen denen, die Galenus selbst führte, nur sein Helm war größer, mit einem metallenen Pfau verziert, damit das Publikum die beiden leichter auseinander halten konnte. Dann bewegte sich der Mann, und Galenus erkannte ihn.

 

»Nein!« keuchte er erschrocken; seine Hand krampfte sich hart um sein Schwert. Er wirbelte herum und starrte den Mann an, der von ihm erwartete, gegen seinen Geliebten zu kämpfen.

 

Ein Ausdruck der tiefsten Befriedigung verzerrte Gallos Gesicht zu einer Maske, und Galenus schrie auf, schrie so laut, daß es durch die Arena hallte und das Publikum im Angesicht seines Schmerzes zu erstarren schien.

 

Und Gallo lachte nur, weidete sich an seinem Leid. Palaestrio starrte seinen Gastgeber fragend an, besah sich dann den anderen Gladiator näher, und Galenus sah genau, in welchem Moment er Lucca erkannte und erbleichte. Er beugte sich vor und sprudelte hastige Worte in Gallos Ohr, die Galenus nicht verstand, doch das mochte daran liegen, daß er nur noch das Rauschen des Windes in seinen Ohren hörte. Taub war er, und blind von dem Schleier vor seinen Augen.

 

Aber es war sein Kampf. Sein Tag. Seine Entscheidung. Und er hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit getroffen.

 

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um.

 

Als er den Schwertarm hob, fühlte er sich einen Moment lang wie ein alter Mann, krank und gebrechlich, doch als der blanke Stahl seiner Klinge das Sonnenlicht spiegelte, wurde ihm klar, daß es nur sein Herz war, das brach. Er kannte jede Schwachstelle, und die Götter würden heute Blut trinken.

 

Er griff das Schwert fester, schwang es versuchsweise durch die Luft, bis es für ihn sang und etwas in ihm erlosch. Die Sonne brannte in seinem Rücken. Trotzdem war ihm kalt.

 

 


End file.
